


Shooting Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark's been having some weird thoughts about his career lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Stars

The stars in the twilight sky twinkled as Barry snuggled closer up to Mark. The two held each other closely in an embrace while lying in the cool, slightly damp grass of Mark’s backyard. Glancing up at the glittering points of light suspended in the sky, Mark let out a deep, long sigh, piquing Barry’s interest.

“What’s wrong?” he murmured to the slightly older man, a slight level of concern evident in his voice.

Mark let out another small sigh. “It’s nothing, I promise.” His gruff voice obviously told that this was a blatant lie, causing Barry to grunt.

“Bullshit,” he replied, slightly annoyed. “It’s just like you to bottle up your feelings. C’mon, you can tell me what’s up. You can trust me.” He sat up to give Mark a little bit of room, and Mark sat up in turn.

“It’s just…” the older mumbled. ”I was helping clean the house back when I was in Cincinnati and I found a ton of pictures of my dad and me and Thomas doing stuff together and it just got me thinking... Would he be proud of me? I've gone through so much bullshit these last few years and yeah, I'm living comfortably, I have a house, but it's such a stupid job, being a YouTube. It's made me so happy and pulled me out of dark times but I'm still doubting whether or not it's the profession I should have gone with. Maybe I should have just become an engineer like he wanted me to." At the end of his rant he let out a small awkward cough and tried to pretend that his eyes weren't watering up. 

Barry let out a tiny gasp. Had Mark really been bottling this up for so long? It had been almost two months since he'd left his hometown-- Barry would have exploded long before then. "Mark..." he cooed. ”Of course your dad would be proud of you. If you'd spent the last two years in a basement with that admittedly stupid haircut making low quality videos, maybe. But you've evolved from that point, you did long, long ago and now you've got 7 million people that adore you, hundreds of thousands that owe their life to you, and a few that were glad you kept them going even for a short while. If I was him, I couldn't be prouder. You've saved lives, and that's something only a few amazing people can do.” He slowly stroked the back of Mark’s hand, before Mark pulled him into an incredibly tight hug.

“Thanks, man… I’m still feeling pretty gross but that helped a lot. I couldn’t have a better boyfriend.” His voice was slightly rougher because his throat had evidently tightened up— from tears. “I love you a lot.”

“I love you too, Mark. Let’s go inside, it’s getting late and frankly, I’m pretty tired.” Barry’s sentence was punctuated by a slightly over-exaggerated yawn.

He dragged Mark inside, shutting the backyard door behind them and turning off the porch lights. They went inside Mark’s room and awkwardly shuffled out of their clothes. Barry donned a flannel pair of pajama pants while Mark just went in his boxers. Sliding into bed, the two got in a somewhat cuddly position again as Barry shut off the lamp on his boyfriend’s bedside.

As they both slowly drifted off to sleep, they reached for each other’s hands and squeezed them tight. Neither of them were ever letting go.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sm for reading!! i love you. stay hydrated. <3  
> tumblr: http://rose---quartzz.tumblr.com


End file.
